<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid.com/STFU by fanderismeh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690515">Stupid.com/STFU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh'>fanderismeh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Inappropriate Humor, Intentionally Bad Spelling &amp; Grammar, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does this chat always blow up in the middle of the night? Jesus!</p><p>Seven friends and a shared group chat: never a good thing. I mean, except for when it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Logos = Logan</p><p>The second cookie = Patton</p><p>Sir-sing-alot = Roman</p><p>no❤ = Virgil</p><p>Lyre = Janus</p><p>e = Remus</p><p>✨YASS QUEEN✨ = Remy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Sir-sing-alot</strong> <em>to Stupid.com/STFU</em></p><hr/><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>Hey</p><p>                       <em> 12:07 </em></p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>Where is everyone</p><p>                         <em>12:22</em></p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>GUYS! </p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>GUYS!</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>HELLOOOOO</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>????</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>!!!!</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>ROMAN, IT IS 12:29 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING, GO TO BED.</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>sheesh dad I was just seeing if anyone else is up</p><p><strong>The second cookie: </strong>You called kiddo?</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>uh no I was just talking to logan</p><p><strong>The second cookie:</strong> Well you both should be asleep</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>EVERYONE SHUT TF UP!</p><p><strong>The second cookie: </strong>...</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>exept for u pat</p><p><strong>The second cookie: </strong>:D</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>Where's their mute button?</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>Unfortunately, they don't have one.</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>i wish princey did tho</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>*Though </p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>hey fuq offs</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>*Fuck off</p><p><strong>The second cookie: </strong>LANGUAGE!</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>yeah Roman shut up</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>yo u swear more than me so you can't say anything</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>*You</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>i can say what ever I whaht to</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>*Want </p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>shut the fuck up logan</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>yeah</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>I didn't even do anything.</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>not everyone is perfect like you</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>I never said I was.</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>well you sure are acting like it</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>HOW?</p><p><strong>               Lyre </strong> <em>added </em> <strong>e</strong>  <em>to the chat</em></p><p><strong>e:</strong> hi sluts!</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>nooooo y did you have to add him,</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>I dunno,I just felt like it.</p><p><strong>    e </strong> <em>added </em> <strong>✨YASS QUEEN✨ </strong> <em>to the chat</em></p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>STOP ADDING PEOPLE!</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>I found the mute! I found the mute!</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>PLEASE, tell me how to mute them.</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>Ok, hold the power button.</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>It's asking if I want to shut down my phone.</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>Press "Yes".</p><p><strong>Logos: </strong>...Whatever. Good night, everyone.</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>Aaaaand there he goes!</p><p><strong>e: </strong>Lolz!</p><p><strong>✨YASS QUEEN✨: </strong>Stupid bitch lol</p><p><strong>The second cookie</strong><strong>:</strong> LANGUAGE!</p><p><strong>✨YASS QUEEN✨ : </strong>Sorry pat</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>Now, everyone else go to sleep.</p><p><strong>✨YASS QUEEN✨ : </strong>Don't tell me what to do</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>I know where you live.</p><p><strong>✨YASS QUEEN✨ : </strong>So? I'm not scared of you boop noodle</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT.</p><p><strong>✨YASS QUEEN✨: </strong>No❤ </p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>hey thats my name!</p><p><strong>✨YASS QUEEN✨:</strong> Ok and?</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot </strong> <em>kicked </em> <strong>✨YASS QUEEN✨ </strong> <em>from the chat</em></p><p><strong>no❤:</strong> omfg thanks</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>no problem 😉</p><p><strong>e: </strong>thats deffo flerting</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>ANYONE WHO FLERTS HERE WILL BE BANNED.</p><p><strong>e: </strong>ur no fun</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>Sorry, rules are rule!</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>you sounf like logan</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>lol</p><p><strong>The second cookie: </strong>Alrighty imma go to bed goodnight kiddos!</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>night dad</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>sleep tight pat</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>I'm going too.</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>have a fuckimg terrible sleep, idiot</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot: </strong>i hope you die in ur sleep</p><p><strong>Lyre: </strong>...</p><p><strong>no❤: </strong>woah Roman that was a little too far even for me</p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot:</strong> sorry 😅</p><p><strong>e: </strong>goodnfjt thots</p><p><strong>no❤ </strong> <em>Kicked </em> <strong>e </strong> <em>from the chat</em></p><p><strong>Sir-sing-alot:</strong> lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>5. Stupid.com/SofiaThePacerTest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More dumb shit ❤</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝙚: the fitness gram pacer test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues the 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds line up at the start the running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after u hear this signal. *ding* a single lap should be completed each time u hear this sound *ding*  remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible the second time u fail to complete a lap before the sound your test is over the test will begin on the word start on ur mark get ready *ding *</p><p> </p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Did you just type out the whole pacer test?</p><p>𝙚: ✨yes✨</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: How long did that take?</p><p>𝙚: ✨ a vey long time✨</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: MmMm i love waking up to the smell of fresh  the fitness gram pacer test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues the 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds line up at the start the running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after u hear this signal. *ding* a single lap should be completed each time u hear this sound *ding*  remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible the second time u fail to complete a lap before the sound your test is over the test will begin on the word start on ur mark get ready *ding * at 5:21 in the morning!</p><p>𝗦𝗶𝗿-𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴-𝗮-𝗹𝗼𝘁: I mean, its better than the cringy gubhub ad he<br/>
spams my phone with during class</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: he does that?</p><p>𝗦𝗶𝗿-𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴-𝗮-𝗹𝗼𝘁: Yes he does it every monday, wednesday, and friday at exactly 1:50 for five minuets</p><p>𝙚: but then roman replies with the sofia the first theme</p><p>𝗦𝗶𝗿-𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴-𝗮-𝗹𝗼𝘁: I wAs A gIrL iN tHe ViLLaGe dOiNg aLrIgHt-</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: Oh god.</p><p>                                                𝗦𝗶𝗿-𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴-𝗮-𝗹𝗼𝘁 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁</p><p> </p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Roman, nO-</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: Roman yes 😌</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: I WAS A GIRL IN THE VILLAGE DOING ALRIGHT THEN I BECAME A PRINCESS OVER NIGHT NOW I GOTTA FIGURE OUT HOW TO DO IT RIGHT SO MUCH TO LEARN AND SEE UP IN THE CASTLE WITH MY NEW FAMILY IN A SCHOOL THAT JUST FOR ROYALTY A WHOLE ENCHANTED WORLD THATS WAITING FOR ME SOFIA THE FIRST IM FINDING OUT WHAT BEING ROYALS ALL ABOUT<br/>
MAKING MY WAY ITS AN ADVENTURE EVERDAY ITS GONNA BE MY TIME TO SHOW THEM ALL IM SOFIA THE FIRRRRRRRRRRRRRST!</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: Also did i ever tell you about when i found out that virgil knows the whole Icarley theme song

</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: ROMAN SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH YOU PROMISED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: See?</p><p>𝙚:SO WAKE UP THE MEMBERS OF MY NATION IT'S YOUR TIMW TO SHINE</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: THERE NO CHANCE UNLESS YOU TAKE IT- wAiT nO</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: ✨Pathetic✨</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: And Pat knows the bubble guppies theme</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: How do you know all of this?</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: I have my ways 😉</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: speaking of pat where is he usually he responds to at least @ne message same with Logan</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: What?</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Oh.</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Your message is kind of hard to read because there's no PUNCTUATION.</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: Stfu</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: It's true though.</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: Fine, I'll use pUnCtUaTiOn. You happy?</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Very.</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: I'm not.</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Too bad 🖕</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: ....</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: Remus, do I have permission to kill this snake?</p><p>𝙚: i rather you not but if you make it gory ill let you</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: Ok hold on.</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: ✨Sibling rivalry✨</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: We're not siblings.</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: You guy act like you are</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: JANUS, YOU FUCK, OPEN THE DOOR!</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Wait, are at my front door?</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: YES AND I'VE COME TO KILL YOU WITH MY THROWING KNIFES AND ROMAN'S KATANA!!</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Isn't there a rule about having weapons?</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: YES AND IT SAYS YOU CAN HAVE THEM IF YOU ARE GONNA KILL A SNAKE</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Why do you guys still call me a snake?</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: Because when ever we'd play a game in grade school you'd always betray your team to win</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: I did that three times.</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: Seven.</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Ok, fine, seven.</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: OPEN YOUR DOOR, I'M COLD</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: NO!</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: Wait, why not?</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Cuz you're going to kill me.</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: Oh yeah! I forgot.</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: Lol</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: Wait, where'd you get my katana</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: ✨I have my ways✨</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: YA KNOW WHAT, IMMA KICK YOUR DOOR DOWN.</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: NO, THAT'S DESTROYING SCHOOL PROPERTY, STOP!</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: WHO ARE YOU, LOGAN? WHO CARES IF I BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!?</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: I DO! I'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: LET ME INNNNNNNN!</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: WILL YOU KILL ME?</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: No.</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Swear to god?</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: Yeah. I swear to god.</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Ok.</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: I DON'T BELIEVE IN GOD, BITCH!</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: GET OUT!!</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: NO!!</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: THE POWER OF CHRIST REPELS YOU! GO HOME, YOU DEMON!</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: Wait, why do you have a cross?</p><p>𝗟𝘆𝗿𝗲: Honestly, I don't even know.</p><p>𝗻𝗼❤: FINE. I'LL BE BACK THO.</p><p>𝗥𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗼 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗙𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁: Wtf just happened</p><p>𝙚: I dknt Eve kno</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I😀 was👍 a☁ boi👨 in📩 the✏ mindscape☺ doing🎈 alroit👌<br/>Then✨ i😀 became✋ a☁ lightside💡 over🖊 night🌃<br/>Now⬇ i😀 gotta❤ figure🤔 how🎫 to🎀 do⚽ it♦ right🎙<br/>So💀 much🤖 to2⃣ learn🤓 and👾 see😎<br/>Up⬆ in📩 the✏ lightside💡 with🔴 my🎆 new🎁 famILY👨👩👦👦<br/>With🛌 a☁ castle🍈 that's🏗 just🍓 for🏴 royalty👑 (Me😀)<br/>A☁ whole🕳 creative🍾 world🗺 is⛪ waiting💈 for🎡 me✈<br/>I'm😀 so🏐 excited🤗 to2⃣ be😯<br/>ROMANO👑 THE📦 FIRST1⃣<br/>I'm😀 finding🙃 out😬 what❔ being▶  a☁ side🏧 is⛪ all 🌄 about🎰<br/>Making🍚 my🍷 way🌐 <br/>It's🎨 an🚃 adventure🌌 every🚗 day🌁<br/>It's🚨 gonna🚥 be🙈 my👹 time🕓 to🚽 show🛁 them🌡all📳 that⚡ I'm🌈 <br/>ROMANO👑 THE📦 FIRST1⃣</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I regret posting this already. 😃</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>